<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Counting down by WickedRitual</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801869">Counting down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedRitual/pseuds/WickedRitual'>WickedRitual</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Blood and Injury, Coughing, M/M, Serious Injuries, Stabbing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedRitual/pseuds/WickedRitual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Guy got hurt?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guy Am I/Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cold air balloon was coming back to dock, Guy would be dropped off and Mr. Jenkins would be heading back home.</p><p>“He did it! ohh thank goodness!” Michellees voice was filled with relief as she let out the long breath she had been holding. Sam grinned from ear to ear, Guy had really come out of his shell, and to make things better it resulted in a success!</p><p>He hoped this meant Guys days of giving up trying were over. Sam got closer to the edge of the docking bay when he could not see Guy or Mr. Jenkins from over the side</p><p>“Call a doctor! Call the paramedics!” the voice Sam heard yelling was unfamiliar to him, but the message itself made Sam’s heart dropped.</p><p>The captain was at the wheel putting the barge into park. He looked pale as he repeated “we have a serious injury up here please get a medic!”</p><p>Sam could see Michellee was already on the phone as she hugged E.B close to her, the young who was already fighting away tears from her eyes.</p><p>Sam jumped on bored the ship, it didn’t take him long to spot Mr. Jenkins in his tiny poof form, snuzzling next to Guy..</p><p>Sam ran over to him his pupils going small as his eyes grew wide from horror. Guy was laying on his back with a fresh puddle of blood seeping around him.</p><p>Sam didn’t know what to say or do. He just fell to his knees beside Guy and put his hands on the Knox’s face. To his relief a pair of icy blue eyes opened up to look back at him.</p><p>“GUY" Sam sobbed out, his voice cracking “hang on, helps coming" Sam’s thumb caressed Guy’s cheek gently. He was trembling, he looked so afraid. “You’re going to be okay"</p><p>By the way Sam sounded Guy didn’t believe it. He must have been in really bad shape to have ridden Sam of his optimistic smile and sunny disposition. The thought kind of terrified him. Every moment his vision got blurry Guy worried this would be the last thing he sees.</p><p>Sam looked over Guy, seeing his hands weakly pressed down on his abdomen. Sam moved the Knox’s blood soaked hands away from his wound, seeing a deep, bloodied hole.</p><p>Sam’s breathing hitched, his body reacted quickly as if on its own. He took his red hat off and placed it over the wound, pressing down to try and slow the blood flow.</p><p>Mr. Jenkins whimpered when Guy grunted in pain. Still Sam didn’t let up on the pressure.</p><p>Guy felt his chest tighten, his lungs were hungry for oxygen, he hadn’t been able to breath deeply since the stabbing, it hurt too much. He wheezed, feeling like he was drowning.</p><p>His gurgling breathing caused his throat to tickle. Inspire of the pain it was to move, Guy coughed, his body convulsing painfully until the fit was over. He could taste copper in his mouth, and felt tears running down the corner of his eyes.</p><p>His vision was too blurry to make anything out, he occasionally fell into blackness, wondering how long he’d been out when he came too, only to realized he had merely blinked.</p><p>He counted his blinks until he could count no longer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stay with me Guy.. Guy?” Sam watched as Guy’s eyes glazed over, any semblance of awareness had left him, then his eyes drifted shut.</p><p>McWinkle and Gluntz ran up onto the deck. While McWinkle didn’t have any formal pediatric training he had delt with injured animals in the past. He hoped he could buy Guy some time.</p><p>“Gluntz get some more clothing from the crowd” McWinkle ordered as he lowered himself onto his poor old knees “He’s still bleeding, there must be an exit wound" he told Sam as he pulled out his net launcher, unraveling some rope from the contraption.</p><p>McWinkle moved Guys limp body as gently as time allowed, rolling him onto his side until he found an open gash on his back.</p><p>Gluntz had returned with her hands full of scarfs, hats and shawls, anything the lingering crowd of on lookers had on hand that could temporarily impede bleeding. McWinkle folded up some fabric, placing it onto Guys open wound. He used the rope to tie the make shift band aid in place.</p><p>To Sam’s perception he had been sitting here holding his dying friend for what felt like hours, so when the paramedics finally came running up the ramp with a stretcher on hand he felt so must relief.</p><p>Sam placed his forehead on Guys chest, letting out small sobs of goodbyes, hushed I love yous and gentle pleas for him to recover.</p><p>McWinkle did the talking, since he could keep his composure under tough circumstances, he told the medic team what they needed to know.</p><p>“He was stabbed through by a goats horn during a tussle, he’s lost a lot of blood"</p><p>Sam backed away when the paramedics began moving Guy. As much as he wanted to stay close he wanted more for Guy to get the treatment he needed.</p><p>Sam pulled Mr.Jenkins into a hug, pulling the stubborn chickeraffe away from his ailing “papa"</p><p>Sam was trembling as Guy was placed into the ambulance, a number of people working vigorously around them. The door shut and the siren began to blare as the vehicle sped off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>